Aquela Magia Antiga: Epílogo
by Amelia Ebherrardt
Summary: Uma short fic que conta o destino de Ruby Carter, Evelyn Greenstone e Sapphire Carter. Um pequeno desfecho para a trilogia.


N/A: Bem, esse é o epílogo. Espero que vocês gostem!

Aquela Magia Antiga - Epílogo

- Parece que todas as pessoas que nós conhecemos resolveram se casar nesses últimos dois anos, você não acha? - perguntou Sirius, sorrindo.

Sapphire riu.

Dois anos haviam se passado desde o dia em que Remus e Ruby tinham saído da Casa dos Gritos, e eles estavam em mais um casamento. Dessa vez, celebravam a união entre Diamond Carter e Gui Weasley.

Sim, eles tinham conseguido se acertar. Ou melhor, Diamond tinha conseguido amarrar Gui de vez.

- E quando sai o nosso, minha safirazinha?

- Não me chame de safirazinha, você sabe que eu não gosto. E não consigo entender essa sua obsessão em se casar.

- Não é obsessão. Eu apenas quero, digamos, _celebrar o nosso amor_.

- Sirius, eu não preciso de um casamento para isso. Eu celebro todos os dias apenas olhando para você. Às vezes eu até me pergunto como consegui viver sem você antes. Mas... se você faz tanta questão assim... Eu me caso com você.

- Obrigado. Eu já mencionei que te amo?

- Eu também te amo. - ela riu, e o beijou.

A festa estava incrivelmente boa. Sirius começou a achar que a família Carter era muito boa para dar festas, mas Sapphire afirmou que tudo aquilo era obra dos Weasley. Os dois correram para a pista de dança assim que a música começou, fazendo Evelyn rir. Ela ne ousava perguntar à Severo se ele queria dançar, sabia que o marido detestava.

Foi exatamente por isso que A Sra Snape ficou muito surpresa quando viu o marido em frente a ela, com a mão esticada. Ela sorriu, se levantou com uma certa dificuldade por causa da barriga, e tomou a mão de Severo.

- Você odeia dançar. - ela comentou, já na pista de dança.

Ele sorriu para ela.

- Eu sei. Mas dizem que não é bom deixar uma mulher grávida com vontades, sabe... Dizem até que se uma mulher grávida fica com vontade de comer peru e não come, a criança nasce com cara de peru. Já imaginou se nosso filho nasce com cara de dançarino?

Evelyn gargalhou.

- Não acredito que voce acredita nessas coisas!

- Para ser sincero, não acredito, não. Mas você está linda demais para ficar sentada. Tenho que mostrá-la ao salão inteiro.

Severo sorriu, e Evelyn tocou seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos.

- Toda vez que olho para você, ainda não consigo acreditar na sorte que tive ao te conhecer. - ela disse, beijando-o.

- Ah, claro. Sorte, você diz? Estranho. Outro dia dei uma detenção a um aluno que disse que você era sádica por estar comigo. - Ele sorriu, erguendo as sobrancelhas. - Não, meu amor. Eu tive sorte, pois encontrei a mulher mais maravilhosa do mundo, e ela ainda se apaixonou por mim! Quais eram as chances de isso acontecer?

A Sra Snape riu.

- Severo, você sabe que não sou nada sem você. Para mim, você é perfeito em todos os aspectos.

- Eu te amo.

Ela a beijou, ao mesmo tempo que o bebê chutava.

- Você sentiu? - Evelyn perguntou, com um grande sorriso.

- Senti. Ele é forte. Está pronta para a chegada dele?

- Ainda falta um mês. E sim, eu estou pronta.

- Que bom. Eu também estou.

Os dois se beijariam de novo quando ouviram uma criança chorando. Olharam para os lados e viram Ruby segurando um menino no colo, tentando acalmá-lo. Remus a olhava um pouco atrapalhado, já que tentava ajudar a esposa ao mesmo tempo que segurava uma menina.

- Tem certeza que está pronto? - perguntou Evelyn, divertida.

- Pelo menos o nosso é um só.

Ruby tinha ficado quase louca quando os gêmeos vieram. Ela mal se sentia preparada para um filho, imagine um casal de gêmeos! Mas Remus demonstrou uma grande abilidade com crianças, e ela não estava esperando menos.

- Está tudo bem, Hugo, passou. - Ruby sussurava no ouvido do filho, acariciando sua cabeça.

O garoto tinha um ano e quatro meses, e tinha acabado de cair da cadeira que estava sentado. Ruby não fazia idéia de como isso tinha acontecido, já que ela estiver junto do filho o tempo todo.

- Eu sou uma pessima mãe, não sou? - ela choramingou.

- Você é a melhor mãe que eu conheço. - disse Remus, abaixando-se para beijá-la. - É evidente como Hugo te venera.

O garoto já tinha parado de chorar, e se agarrara à mãe com força. Remus sorriu, e Ruby se levantou.

- Vamos todos dançar. Você quer dançar com a mamãe, querido?

Ruby levou Hugo para a pista de dança, e Remus fez o mesmo com Eve. A ruivinha adorava o pai, e ria muito ao rodopiar no colo dele.

Alvo Dumbledore se aproximou deles. Hugo e Eve abriram um largo sorriso, e disseram quase ao mesmo tempo:

- Vovô Dumby!

Dumbledore sorriu, e acabou pegando as duas crianças no colo.

- Deixe-me ficar com eles um pouco. Divirtam-se.

Alvo saiu com os dois, enquanto Remus e Ruby observavam. Hugo já tinha puxado a barba do diretor, e Eve ria alegremente.

Remus e Ruby se abraçaram, e começaram a dançar.

- Eles são lindos, não são? - Ruby perguntou, com os olhos brilhando.

- São perfeitos. Até que nós nos saímos bem, não acha?

- Acho.

Os dois sorriram, e Remus beijou a esposa.

- Não quer mais um? - ele perguntou.

Ela olhou com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Remus, eu realmente te amo muito, mas se você mencionar algum outro filho...

Ele riu.

- Nao estou dizendo agora.

Ela pensou um pouco.

- Talvez mais tarde. Apenas mais um. No momento, quero aproveitar o máximo o crescimento dos dois. E quero aproveitar o meu marido maravilhoso, que salvou a minha vida e que eu amo mais do que tudo.

- Tem razão. Eles vieram rápido, nós mal tivemos tempo para namorar. Mas é claro que não estou arrependido.

- Não tem como se arrepender. Eles são perfeitos demais para isso.

Eles se beijaram, e afirmaram mais uma vez que se amavam.

Draco Malfoy dançava ali perto com Gina Weasley, que sorria. Sua família tinha aceitado seu namoro com Draco, eles se casariam dentro de um ano. Ela não via a hora, e Draco já falava em aumentar a família. Aliás, ele já tinha até nome para seus futuros filhos, mas Gina não sabia disso.

Nicolle Wallace não tinha comparecido à festa. Ela e o noivo, Neville Longbottom, estavam na Tailândia, curtindo um tipo de lua-de-mel. Mandara aos noivos os habituais votos de felicidade eterna, e um presente caríssimo.

**

- Theodora.

Theodora James se virou. Andrew a olhava, sorrindo.

- Tive uma idéia brilhante. - ele disse. - Acho que nós poderíamos transformar um bebezinho em vampiro, o que acha?

- O que?

- Para ser nosso filho! É só isso que nos falta.

Theo olhou para o amante com incredulidade.

- Você ficou louco? Nós prometemos que não iríamos transformar ninguém nunca mais!

- Só um bebê!

- Não! O bebê não cresceria, esqueceu?

- Então alguém maiorzinho.

Theo suspirou. Sabia que seria difícil tirar a idéia da cabeça de Andrew. Bem, no final, ele sempre acabava fazendo o que ela queria. Um filho! Essa idéia já tinha passado pela cabeça de Theo, ela também queria. Mas vampiros não podiam ter filhos, eram estéreis. Já era amante de Andrew há quase dois anos, um filho viria em boa hora. Mas sua idéia sempre fora adotar uma criança bruxa e tentar levar uma vida normal. Com a diferença que a criança envelheceria, e eles, não.

Teriam que pensar melhor sobre o assunto. Tinham toda a eternidade para fazer isso.

**

Alvo Dumbledore, com Eve e Hugo no colo, olhou os casais felizes na pistas. Suas suposições tinham dado certo, afinal.

Ele se lembrava do que sua mãe havia lhe dito quando ainda era uma criança, muitos anos atrás. Ele estava lendo um livro sobre a origem da magia, quando a Sra Dumbledore se aproximara. E ela tinha dito algo que o marcou para o resto da vida. Tinha dito que a magia mais antiga que existia era o amor.

Ao olhar aqueles casais, ele teve a certeza disso.

FIM

N/A: É, agora acabou em definitivo. Espero de todo coração que vocês tenham gostado da série, assim como eu simplesmente amei escrevê-la. Obrigada a todos pelas reviews, e sim, eu citarei todos aqui, todos que mandaram reviews desde a primeira parte: Rafaela1, regina, kalisto, Val15, Estrela Cadente, Lita, Katrina Snape, Angel DeLynx, Mya Brazil, MarcelleBHalliwell, [veela], Jô (minha amiguinha!), Ania Lupin, muna, Annie, Marina, Mrs Lupin, Samhain Girl, TAMIE HONDA, Anna, Alison Black e Centaura. **Obrigada sinceramente, vocês me encorajaram muito para continuar escrevendo!** E para as pessoas que não mandaram reviews, mas leram mesmo assim: obrigada por terem lido minha fic, espero que vocês tenham gostado!

A minha próxima fic chega provavelmente em janeiro, quando eu conseguir voltar de viagem... Será uma Draco/Gina, espero que vocês gostem!

Obrigada mais uma vez, e um grande beijo!

Amelia Ebherrardt


End file.
